First Love
by kimiku
Summary: Tohru still can't forgot her first love after so many years, but what would if "he" turns out to be a member of Sohmas? [P.S.: the hat in the fic belongs to Kyo, but it is not TXK pairing...maybe]
1. Chapter1: The Begining of an Ending

"First Love"  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning of an Ending  
  
Author's Disclaimer: ...Okay, okay...I DON'T own Fruit Basket...Stop crushing my dream!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Tohru]  
  
"...One day...some boys were chasing me and I was really scared...  
  
"...I kept running away and got lost...  
  
"...A boy appeared and was wearing that hat...  
  
"...He then led me home with me chasing after him...  
  
"...In a way, that boy was my first love..."  
  
From Fruit Basket  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...He was the one protect me from them...  
  
"...I was confused, lonely...  
  
"...I cried and cried and cried...  
  
"...He was there...to protect me...to love me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning Kyo-kun!" Tohru said smiling brightly as Kyo walked down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning," Kyo answered coolly as he stepped straight to the refrigerator for milk.  
  
(He is a cat you know =P)  
  
"Breakfast is ready Kyo-kun, would you be so kind to go upstairs to wake up Sohma-kun and Shigure-san?" Tohru asked, smiling again.  
  
"Why... Why me!?! Can't you go!?!" Kyo yelled blushing slightly at seeing Tohru smile. (Don't get me wrong Yuki fans! This story is not about Kyo and Tohru... Well it is kinda but...forget it!)  
  
"Sorry Kyo-kun! I don't mean to get you mad, please forgive me," Tohru said apologetically, bowing down as low as she could, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Kyo started to panic. He doesn't want to do anything...ANYTHING to get HER upset, but this was just how he was.  
  
While he tried to look for words to comfort her, he felt a blow hit him on the neck.  
  
"Sohma-kun? Good morning! I didn't see you earlier." Tohru immediately ceased her crying and grinned sweetly up at Yuki.  
  
"Good morning Honda-san," Yuki said smiling charmingly but with laxity. "Did that stupid cat did something bad to you? I can help you fix him. After all, I am completely awake and am in a rather belligerent mode."  
  
Before Tohru could utter a word, Kyo let out a surly scream. "SHUT UP YOU   
  
DAMN RAT! BRING IT ON!"  
  
All Tohru could do then was just watch and pray that none of them would get hurt. When Shigure walked down from his room, the fight had already stopped. As usual, Yuki won.  
  
(Hey, don't look at me! Ask Natsuki Takaya!)  
  
"One of these days I am going to kick that damn rat's ass to Hell," Kyo mumbled to himself.  
  
You know, just your average morning in the Sohma household. Nothing special.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, the three of them (being Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, of course) walked to school, Tohru in the middle as always.  
  
"Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, what would you guys like for dinner tonight?" Tohru asked cheerfully with a huge smile, although she already knew what kind of answers she would get.  
  
Both Kyo and Yuki couldn't have spoken a word; their hearts were pounding so fast that they thought it would pop out any second.  
  
"Whatever you make Honda-san, I would love it," Yuki replied with a smile, a light but obvious blush revealing itself underneath his pale skin.  
  
"Anything without leeks would be fine," Kyo responded in his usual indifferent tone, turning his head slightly in order to avoid gaining eye contact with Tohru.  
  
"I...I was thinking about sushi... (My favorite!!! Yumm...sushi....) But I am not sure if Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun would like it," Tohru said shyly. (She is so innocent and cute~ Hey... Don't get me wrong!)  
  
"Sure! I would love it immensely." Yuki smiled, not at the thought of having sushi for dinner, but at Tohru's shyness AND daintiness.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Kyo walked faster as his cheeks tinged with red.   
  
The conversation ended when they reached the school gate. Tohru ran toward her two best friends and waved good-bye to Kyo and Yuki, who began to separate when Tohru was out of sight.  
  
(I know they are in the same class but well...you know that Tohru has two good friends and Kyo and Yuki don't like each other right?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daydreaming... Both of them were daydreaming again. They have always been daydreaming (mostly about Tohru) since the day that they had seized her from her grandfather's house. (Not exactly seize but...heh) They thought about how fantastic she was, how beautiful she was when she smiled, how she always seemed to comfort them with the right words... Always, always, the   
  
thought made them blush deeply. At times a perverted thought would worm its way in, an image of how smooth her skin was, how lovely her lips would feel like, and how it would feel to have--  
  
They always stopped the dirty trail of thoughts before they got too far, then blamed everything on the Inu. One thing they were still upset about was...well, Tohru's first love. They wished that were they of course, but when both of them recalled that story, it seemed...familiar...but how?   
  
They didn't know, but it was more than just /familiar.../  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Yahoo!!!! This is chapter was being edit by...MY EDITOR! Luv it? I know...thanx to my editor also...he changed my grammar mistake and hey! Even I luv my story! =D Well wish you guys enjoy it! 'Cause I does. Anyway...I always have this lil poem on the top of every chapter...I write it myself of course...wish you guys would read that 2.   
  
Editor's note: Heh, there was one last thing I was going to do, but I don't remember what. Anywho, I hope I did a good job. ^__^ I'll soon get to the other chapters, and for those who don't know, I'm known as Wolf Kouji the Great. I offered to help edit Kimiku-san's story in my review for chapter one. ^__^;; I thought it was such a kawaii story and needed a little grammar/spelling clean up. So there. =P 


	2. Chapter2: The Hat's Owner and the Heart'...

"First Love"  
  
Chapter Two: The Hat's owner and the Heart's Lover  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She reached out her hand,  
  
Touch me, comfort me.  
  
He touched her lips with his,  
  
Gently, desirably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holding the hat up to her chest, it reminded her of the sweet memory of that boy, that recondite boy.  
  
She couldn't find a good word to describe him; she had probably only known him for about ten minutes or so, whatever time it took for him to lead her back home, but... she felt like they have been known each other for years. It was still a mystery how he found her and led her home, but that was something she doesn't concern about. He... was probably her first love, maybe...more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Meanwhile, in the Main House*  
  
A motionless figure laid on the floor of a room saturated in darkness. His face was indeed lifeless...  
  
Someone knocked on the door just then, disturbing the silence.  
  
The figure ignored the sound of the door knocking as he walked trembling to his bed.  
  
Quietly, the door opened at Hatori's light push.  
  
"Akito? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked as he knelt down next to Akito's bed.  
  
"It is time to erase his memory as well as hers," he said, his voice barely audible.  
  
Hatori was afraid to question his master, but this time, he could no longer contain his curiosity.  
  
"...Is it all right if I asked why? He doesn't remember anything that happened in his youth anyway... It doesn't seem sensible to..."  
  
Akito turned around slowly, facing Hatori. He touched Hatori's cheek softly then froze a moment and retreated, smiling.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, that is all. Now do what I asked, you know I hate it when people question me." He turned away.  
  
Hatori knew that it was time for him to leave, and so he stood, walking out of the gloomy room soundlessly and sighed, heading straight for Shigure's house...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyo looked up to the sky, gazing at the stars. As usual, he was perched up on the roof. He thought back at what Hatori had just come by to tell him...  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Hi Haa-san, what brings you here?" Shigure asked, his usual lecherous grin in place as Hatori stepped inside the house.  
  
Ignoring Shigure, Hatori went up to the roof (well Hatori is smart enough to know that the cats like the roof right?) and found Kyo laying there, relaxing from a long day at school. He didn't seem too surprised that Hatori had come up there, however, he could not contain his disappointment.  
  
"Oh... It's you. I thought it was someone else," he grumbled.  
  
Hatori didn't seem to be concerned about Kyo's disappointment in seeing him there, rather he went straight to the point.  
  
"I am here to do something, something that I HAVE to do." Hatori's hand approached Kyo's face slowly.  
  
Kyo didn't seem to be frightened. He had a confident feeling that Hatori wouldn't hurt him, not this time.  
  
Hatori's hand stopped halfway then retreated quickly, as if it were stung.  
  
"I guess it is time for me to tell you the truth." Hatori sighed, hesitating for a moment, then went on. "When you were young, around six or seven, you were always so quiet... No one could read your mind, you were...if you need me to describe... a rather pessimistic child."  
  
"Who wouldn't be pessimistic in that hell?" Kyo mumbled to himself, but he make it loud enough for Hatori to hear. However, he went on as if Kyo hadn't said a thing.  
  
"You always ran... ran away from the Main House to come back only at sunset. Akito didn't like you running away from the Main House like that, he thought that if someone were to find out the family secret, it would be bad. So... He asked me to keep track of you."  
  
Kyo now looked at the doctor in astonishment. First off, he didn't even remember any of this, meaning that his memory must have been erased during his youth. Second of all, Kyo was starting to think that Akito had told Hatori to erase his memory again today (remember? Hatori APPROACHED his FACE with his HAND?!), which meant Akito's orders were being dismissed, if Hatori was telling Kyo this. Third, if Hatori would rather disobey Akito's orders in order to tell him this, it meant that it was something extremely important.  
  
Kyo sat up and faced Hatori as he went on. "I followed you through the streets, over the bridge, finally to find you peering at this girl, appearing to be around your age at the time. She walked alone through the street, no one was there, not her parents, not even her friends. She just walked, without a sign of depression or anger... Then this woman ran toward her and embraced her closely. The little girl then put a big smile on her face, the one she had been carrying around every time I had followed you."  
  
Kyo's cheeks started to redden. Yes, he remembered this... little by little... piece by piece... But was it THAT important?  
  
He didn't interrupt Hatori, however. Instead, he let him continue with his tale.  
  
"Then, one day, all of a sudden, you were again watching over the little girl, but this time, your eyes weren't just filled with love, but dread, anger. I followed your gaze and saw her being picked on by three six or seven-year-old boys.   
  
You were just about to go over and beat the hell out of them, but I grabbed your shoulder and backed you up, away from them. You struggled, but I was too strong for you, so you walked back home with me reluctantly. The morning after, you ran out of the house as a wolf was on your tail. I grabbed my coat and ran out after you. It was funny how you ran... Almost as if you were blind. Then, as you turned around, you came to a dead end. And there was the little girl... She was trembling from hunger and really frightened. Her chestnut hair was greatly disheveled and dirty; even I started to feel pity for her. You started to walk toward her, slowly. She looked up at you with her eyes filled with tears... You stared at her for a while, then ran off. The girl followed you. Repeatedly, you would stop to wait for her to catch up with you. I ran and hid so you two wouldn't see me. I saw you lead her through the streets until you had led her home. You give her the birthday gift that you had gotten from your mother (heh you will know what is it later...but you should know what is he talking about by now! =D), and you ran before she could do or say anything."  
  
Kyo gawked at Hatori, he couldn't believe that any bit of it had actually happened. However, somehow, the story sounded... awfully familiar...  
  
"Later on, when I told this to Akito, he ordered me to wipe out your memory, and so I did, but I don't know why..." And thus, Hatori concluded his story.  
  
"Why... why are risking your life to tell me this? It's really nothing important..." Kyo asked confused.  
  
"...For so many years, I felt like I owed you something. Probably because if I hadn't erased your memory, you might have been both in love." Hatori got up and decided to leave without saying a good-bye.  
  
Kyo watched Hatori's shadow as he slid down from the roof and walked away from the house. He then whispered softly, as if to the wind, "Even if you hadn't, the curse would have kept me away from her too..."  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: The story is NOT about Kyo and Tohru, but this chapter and the next chapter kinda like yeah about THEM. So... yeah yeah   
  
Editor's note: Some of the wording was a bit odd and I played around with it quite a bit. ^__^;;; I hope I didn't accidentally change anything too important =P The story's moving along nicely though, it's so kawaii~ I love Kyo-kun. ^__^ Though... If ya ask me, ^__~ Yuki and Tohru should be together. Hee hee, they're too cute =P 


	3. Chapter3: True Love

"First Love"  
  
Chapter Three: True Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I want to embrace him,  
  
Kiss him,  
  
Love him.  
  
Live my life with him.  
  
But... he is not the only one...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Kyo was still thinking over what Hatori had said, someone sneaked up behind him and...  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Kyo screamed, throwing out his arms to keep himself from falling.  
  
WHOEVER DID THIS, THEY'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT! Kyo thought to himself. As he turned around to see who had sneaked up behind him, he saw the figure move a few steps backward.  
  
"S-sorry Kyou-kun! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Tohru stammered. As she took another step backward, she tripped and fell.  
  
Kyo tried to catch her but, instead, he fell down with her.  
  
*Poof*  
  
"Sor-sorry Kyou-kun! Are you ok? Are you ok?!" Tohru sat up and started checking Kyo for wounds, who was now lying on a pile of clothes... as a cat.  
  
"I am really sorry if you got hurt Kyo-kun! I'm such burden sometimes..." Tohru smiled apologetically down at the orange cat, clasping her two hands in front of her chest.  
  
"It's okay... you don't have to apologize," Kyo grumbled, already forgetting that a second ago he was going to kill whoever had disturbed him.   
  
"Let's go back inside."  
  
"Hai!" Tohru answered collecting Kyo's clothes. However, when she tried to stand up, red-hot pain seared up her left leg, causing her to fall back down and tears of pain to slide down her cheeks.  
  
"Tohru! Your leg!" The orange cat looked at the large red scrape on her left leg anxiously.  
  
Just as he had said that, another poof and now naked Kyo appeared right on the spot where his other form was a second before.  
  
Tohru threw Kyo's clothes at him and turned her head, waiting for him to dress.  
  
"Are you okay Tohru?" Kyo asked when he had finished. Tohru turned her head hestitantly to look at him.  
  
"It's okay... No big deal! See?" She then attempted to stand up once but she nearly fell down again as the pain ran up and down her leg. "Ow!" she yelped, hanging her head.  
  
Kyo bent down in front of her, helping her climb onto his back (somehow managing this without being hugged =P). "You wouldn't get to any where with that leg, let me carry you instead."  
  
Tohru, seeing what Kyo was doing, she was rubicunditing (I checked my dictionary for that word...) (Editor: I don't even know what that means... O.o Word doesn't either... *sweat drop*).  
  
Both of them blushed a deep red the whole trip to Tohru's room. Just the thought of what they were doing made them embarrassed. Besides, if Shigure saw them, what would he say?  
  
Finally, Kyo placed Tohru on her bed with some medicine and bandages. They stared down at the medicine and bandages for a second then looked up at each other.  
  
"Umm... Do you need me to put the medicine on for you or... Can you put it on yourself?" Kyo asked, the thought of touching her leg made his face redden even more.  
  
"If... if you don't mind, but if you don't want to, I can do this myself." Tohru smiled up at Kyo innocently, blushing slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"Okay then, I will put it on for you..." Kyo put the blended medicine on the bandages and wrapped it around Tohru's leg. It was only a few bandages with a great amount of medicine (well...Kyo   
  
knows how to deal with this kind of thing right? Since he trained in the mountains for four months... HE HAD BETTER! Can't hurt Tohru, she's a MAIN character!), Kyo still could feel Tohru's sleek skin. He swallowed hard, trying to calm himself down, but nothing seemed to work...  
  
Finally, after a long, long time of struggling with his emotions, Kyo finished wrapping the bandages around her leg and quickly removed his hands. As he avoided eye contact with Tohru, he pretended to be very interested in his surroundings, and looking around her room casually, there, he found the hat, lying up in its usual spot...  
  
"Is that the hat your first love gave you...?" Kyo remembered the last time he had eavesdropped on her and her friends' conversation.   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah... Yes, it is..." The memory of the hat's owner made her forget to ask how Kyo knew about it. "I always have this feeling that he's near me. It grew stronger when I started attending high school..." Tohru sighed. "...Strange, huh?" She looked thoughtfully over at the hat.  
  
Kyo looked at her; she was smiling, not the usual warm smile she had always put on for everyone, but a different one, one filled with... love.  
  
Kyo remembered what Hatori had told him. He knew who the girl was now, and how... he still felt about her. "That boy, he led you to your home when you cried under the shadow of loneliness."  
  
Tohru stared at Kyo amazed, too surprised to say anything.  
  
"He... he was there not because he saw you accidentally, but because he had been following you around for days, watching you... The hat that he had given to you was a present from his mother. He liked you... for so long..."  
  
At first, Tohru thought that Kyo was just repeating what he had heard on that day when she told Uo and Hana (her two best friends) about this. But now, the details went even further; she had never known any of this.  
  
"How... how do you know?" Tohru asked softly astounded.  
  
"He... was me... I just remembered today... when Hatori told me..." Kyo said calmly. "I guess it's not that big of a deal, huh? You don't have to thank me for helping, or be scared that I still have feelings for you. I am just saying it so you don't waste your time trying guess who that person   
  
was."   
  
  
  
Kyo stood up. "I should go back to my room now."  
  
Tohru was in a daze... Her first love? Kyo? When she finally realized that Kyo was already by the door, she called out his name softly.  
  
Kyo looked back at her, a calm expression on his face (like the one Yuki always puts on!).  
  
She saw Kyo look at her and for a second started to panic as she felt hot liquid running down her cheeks.  
  
"Are... are you okay? Why are you crying?" Kyo asked as he walked over to her briskly and wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"I... I'm fine... I'm just... happy." Tohru looked up at Kyo and gave him her best, prettiest smile as it to tell him not to worry.  
  
Kyo stared at her for a second, looking into her innocent brown eyes. He started to lean forward, moving closer and closer. Tohru didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't do anything to stop him, at least... she didn't want to.  
  
Then, their lips met. Automatically, Tohru closed her eyes, wanting to   
  
enjoy this moment (Do not ask me why =P) (Editor: .... Eeeviiiil).  
  
Kyo always wanted to kiss her soft lips and... now his dream really did come true, he wouldn't believe it. He COULDN'T believe it.  
  
Their lips simply touched, nothing else, just touched. This was enough to drive Kyo crazy, however. Kissing the girl he loved the most... What do you think? Well, at least she's naive enough...  
  
Then he suddenly realized that he might hurt her by doing this; he hadn't even considered the consequences when he had kissed her. In fact, he never DID consider the consequences of ANYthing. Now it was too late. He backed away as fast as he could, and ran out her room.  
  
Tohru just sat on her bed, staring blankly after him. She still hadn't gotten over what had just happened to her. She didn't feel sad or anything about sharing her first kiss with Kyo, HER first kiss.  
  
Touching her lips, where he just left a trail mark on, it tasted warm and sweet (Reminder: Kyo ate chocolate before he went up to the roof and talk to Hatori =D) ( Editor: ...he did? *thinks back* I don't remember...*whines*) (*whisper* u shouldn't said that out loud!), his taste.  
  
While Tohru was still sitting on her bed staring, she didn't realize that someone was hiding behind her door, broken hearted...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His heart ached deep within his chest; not physically, but mentally.  
  
He still couldn't believe what just happened. He was all excited a moment ago when he got out of his room, holding a teddy bear in his right hand. It was a present for her to celebrate being in her company for so long, and as an encouragement for him to come out and tell her how he felt about   
  
her.   
  
Everything was ruined when he saw their lips touch. He saw everything. He thought that the end of the world is near, he thought that he would die, he thought that he is in hell, or maybe having a really bad dream. He just stood there, gawking at them, not angrily, but...in anguish. He waited   
  
for Tohru to struggle against him and tell him to back off, but she didn't.  
  
His chest started to ache and he decided to go back to his room. It was just a dream, he told himself repeatedly. It was just a dream, a bad dream, that is all...  
  
Peering out into the hallway, he saw him running out of her room in embarrassment. He walked back out toward Tohru's room. Gazing inside, he saw her space out, just as he was now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shigure, reading the newspaper and enjoying his tea, looked out to see the cause of the beating.  
  
"If you keep on pounding the roof like that, you're going to end up having to fix it!" Shigure shouted loudly so that "he" heard him. (Umm...how does Shigure know that "he" is on the roof? Maybe because someone is pounding on it?! Editor: T-T But who is "he?") (..."he"?)  
  
The telephone then began ringing and Shigure shouted again. "How come can't ever have any peace in this house! My own house!!"   
  
He picked up the phone.  
  
"Sohma residence! What do you want?!" Shigure yelled into the mouthpiece of the phone. Then all of a sudden, he stopped, and dropped the phone in shock.  
  
Tohru wiped away her tears and went down stairs to cook. As she stopped and looked at Shigure, she asked, "What's wrong Shigure-san?" She started getting worried.  
  
"It... It was the Main House," Shigure said monotonously. "Akito-san...wants to see Yuki-kun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Writer's Note: I luv the ending for this Chapter. Don't know whys but I just do. Got two ppls review and I am soo happy! ^-^ Anyway do you think Kyo should kiss Tohru? I was thinking about on the cheek though but I think the lip would get Yuki angrier. =P Anyway I luv this chapter. But later on   
  
the chapters is NOT going to related to the first love. Well...the first love is how it started, but the ending is about something else. Wish you guys like it! By the way...my story is not hentai!!! Swear it isn't! I mean...Kyo IS a health young man...don't know about the health part though since he got this curse...but I wouldn't write anything rated R! I AM 13 only and in 7th grade!!! Even if I wanted to...I wouldn't know how! -_-* Just kiddin') Anyway I know some of the readers are saying that the hat is belong to Yuki not Kyo...but hey! I only did read the manga (my friend wouldn't borrow me the DVD =() Anyway well this story isn't JUST about Kyo and Tohru...chapter   
  
4 and chapter 5...think it is about Yuki and Tohru ^_~ well yeah don't get depress Yuki Fans!  
  
Editor: T-T What about me...? *huggles cat Kyo* No... you can't have Tohru! You're miiiine~ ^__^;;; *ahem* Anywho, gomen nasai minna-san, especially you Kimiku-san~ I didn't mean it to take forever to edit this chapter. I MEANT to get it done almost a week ago!! But, alas, things got in the way...*sniffle* I have to work on my exhibition crap and I STILL haven't finished typing up chapter two to my own fan fiction (Rurouni Kenshin, not Furuba... I haven't written a Furuba one yet ^__~), which I was planning on having up... u_u three weeks ago... I'm a bad wolf-girl. I feel overwhelmed with school stuff right now and I'm exhausted with all this exhibition and testing stuff... @_@ *yawn* But I'm overly excited about the new Inu-Yasha episodes! Hee hee. Well, ja ne minna-san, don't mind my pointless rambling... 


	4. Chapter4: The Aloofness Within

"First Love"  
  
Chapter4: The Aloofness Within  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I want to hold her,  
  
Touch her,  
  
Love her...  
  
Before... I run out of time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He climbed out of his cousin's car.  
  
Looking at the Main House, it brought back many painful memories. At least   
  
he wouldn't have to see them again, maybe... never again.  
  
He rang the doorbell.  
  
The door opened a small crack, then suddenly, a Sohma popped up from behind.  
  
"Welcome home Yuki! Welcome home!" Momiji cried out joyfully. "Where's Shigure? I thought he would be coming with you?"  
  
"...I wanted him to stay home, so he did," Yuki told him, but skipped the reasons and the details.  
  
"Okay... come on in!" Momiji ignored Yuki's aloofness and dragged him inside.  
  
The Main House was wonderful indeed. It was as quiet as a forest; however, Yuki didn't like it a bit. In fact, every inch of this house disgusted him, every last inch.  
  
While Momiji went to get Hatori, Yuki sat on the floor to think, just think... about... her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tohru-kun... would you mind sitting down and quit worrying about Yuki instead of pacing around like that? 'Cause I'm getting kind of dizzy here."   
  
Shigure couldn't stand it as Tohru kept on walking in circles in front of him, it was driving him mad.  
  
Tohru, too lost in thought, worrying about Yuki, didn't hear a word from him.  
  
"TOHRU-KUN!!" Shigure finally put down his newspaper and yelled.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Tohru turned around to face Shigure, bringing her out of her thoughts, wondering over the possibilities of what Akito was going to do to Yuki.  
  
Shigure sighed. "There's no use worrying about him Tohru-kun, he'll be okay," he said, but deep down, he too was worried about Yuki, hoping that he would come back safely, or even to simply come back.  
  
"I hope so, Shigure-san, I hope so..." Tohru looked up to the sky, remembering something suddenly. "Does any of this have something to do with what happened yesterday?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shigure looked over at Tohru quizzically.  
  
"Didn't Yuki seem depressed to you last night? During dinner, his face was really down, and..."  
  
Tohru looked more saddened than ever. "And it seemed like he was trying to avoid me."  
  
Shigure looked at Tohru sadly, he didn't wanted to tell her the real reason of why Yuki was trying to avoid her... He noticed that too, so he asked him that night while he told him about the phone call.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Leave me alone! I saw them kiss! You happy now?! Is that what you wanted to know?!" Yuki couldn't handled it any more; he broke down and cried.   
  
His chest started to ache again. He grabbed a handful of his blanket, thinking that maybe it would make him felt better, maybe it could help him forget the pain, and forget about her.  
  
But it didn't, his chest just ached more and more.  
  
Shigure just watched him then started to move toward the door. When he stepped out into the hall, he closed the door behind him and sighed.   
  
He knew that he should leave Yuki alone right now, until he felt better.  
  
Until then...  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He wanted to talk to you... alone..."  
  
Yuki thought over what Hatori told him earlier and walked down toward Akito's room, that monster's room (Sorry but I HATE Akito... If he were ugly, I would hate him even more! Wait... I thought he already WAS ugly...THAT'S IT! I HATE HIM!) ( Editor: ....I don't think he's ugly... But I   
  
don't like him.... He's meeeaaan~~ personally, I think he's a pansy-@$$ SOB =P) ).  
  
Opening the door to his chamber, Yuki quivered in fear, horror, /dread/. He walked slowly, making sure that he didn't make any noise until his eyes get used to the dark.  
  
He saw him. He was lying on the floor with his eyes half closed.  
  
"You are here Yuki, my beautiful, precious Yuki..." Akito's voice sent chills running down Yuki's spine.  
  
"Yes," Yuki managed to say without falling down onto his knees. "What is it that you sent for me for?"  
  
Akito laughed.  
  
Yuki shivered; he didn't like the sound of his laughter. It sounded harsh, as if he were simply making noise rise up from his throat.  
  
Yuki waited until he stopped.  
  
"Oh Yuki, Yuki... Do I have to have a need for you just so I can talk with you? You little idiot..." Akito, who seemed to be smiling, told the cause of his chuckles.  
  
Yuki gave him a smile, the best smile he could put on... for him."Now, why don't you ask Hatori to take your clothes and other things from Shigure's house? I want to talk to you more often," Akito asked, or rather, ordered.  
  
Yuki froze for a moment or more, but then as he quickly stepped out of that dark gloomy room, he realized that it would be better that way. If he went back to Shigure's house, it would only remind him of the pain. He needed sometime to cool down, to think what was best for her, to let go of his   
  
feelings for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She cried.  
  
After hearing what Hatori said, she cried. She couldn't believe that Akito was going to take someone so important to her away. She didn't believe it, she refused to believe it. She COULDN'T believe it.  
  
She kept on crying and crying... No one could stem her tears. She missed him already... His smile, his every movement, his voice... everything about him, she missed.  
  
She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him... It would be painful, miserable, and lonely... Nothing good that was certain...  
  
She didn't even try to stop Hatori from packing his stuff, however. She didn't want to burden him with her sorrow.  
  
Shigure pat her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her. If it wasn't for that stupid curse, he might be able to let her cry on his shoulder, in his arms (Shigure thought that from the bottom of his heart...whoever is reading this right now and holding up a chair, screaming at him to back off,   
  
CALM DOWN!) (Editor: Wow, that really lightens up the mood. ^__^ ...Oh...   
  
sorry... continue reading... *bow*). Maybe that would make her feel better, maybe things would have worked out better too...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Watching the sky, Kyo lay on the roof again. He heard the news today from Hatori. Even though he hated Yuki with a passion, he still didn't really want him to leave. He knew how it felt to sleep under the same roof as the person that disgusted you the most. He wished sometimes that Yuki   
  
could just take control of his OWN life instead of letting Akito play with it... But then again, every cursed member of the Sohma's were all under Akito's control, even himself.  
  
He sighed. Now Yuki was gone and graduation was getting closer every second, the expiration date of his freedom and the time in which he'll be locked up in complete and utter darkness, for the rest of his life...(Doesn't he need to beat Yuki up so he can keep his freedom?) What was   
  
he going to do? And more importantly... what was SHE (not Kagura! Tohru!) going to do? As his thoughts went deeper, he fell asleep, with a 39 degrees high temperature following him... (Editor: _ Celcius, right?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Writer's Note: Don't you think ths chapter is kinda...poemish? I think so...like...details aren't alot but...it is kinda poemish...REALLY poemish...I was just thinking about   
  
making this chapter the opening for the NEXT chapter which would be up...sooner or later...  
  
By the way if you know what I am talking about in the ending sentence...review me and tell me (another trick pulled by me to get more reviews heh)...  
  
Editor: _ I wasn't even sure what Kimiku-san meant by the ending of this chapter... *is completely and utterly BLANK* And YES, I edited two chapters in a row...! *does victory dance* I'd do chapter five too right now... but my brother's going to install the Ethernet card on my computer.... So, ja ne minna-san~ ^__^ 


	5. Chapter5: Where Am I?

"First Love"  
  
Chapter5: Where Am I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She saved me from darkness,  
  
With her bright smile.  
  
She put me though hell,  
  
Also with her smile.  
  
A smile that wasn't belong to me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He saw her. He saw her sitting next to him on this soundless beach. He saw her smile like the beautiful sunshine. He saw her whispered to him about something that he can't hear. He saw her chuckled. He saw her cried.   
  
He saw her disappeared, vanished.   
  
"No…don't...don't go..." Kyo whispered those words inaudibly as Tohru putted another water towel on his forehand.   
  
"Do you need any help Tohru?" Shigure asked as he walked into the room with his two hands putted across in his sleeves. "I called Hatori already but he seems to be really busy, he told me that he will be here as fast as he can."   
  
"Well...the medicines are running low, Shigure-San, would you mind-" before Tohru could finish her sentence, Shigure interrupted.   
  
"I will go get the medicine." He runs like the wind and out to the hall.  
  
"Shigure! Do you know what kind of medicine I need?" Tohru screamed behind him as he passed the living room.   
  
"Umm…yeah! I think so! Don't worried!" he ended the conversation and dashed out the garden.   
  
Tohru sighed and went back to Kyo's room. First is Sohma-Kun now is Kyo-Kun, Tohru worried and thought to herself. Why does bad things keep on happening to those who are so kind and sweet?   
  
As her thought goes deeper, tears run down from her eyes like flood. A hand touched her features soothingly and wipe off her tears.   
  
"Ky…Kyo-Kun?" she looked up at the motionless figure in front of her, a smile was formed on his lip.   
  
"Stopped the crying, it annoying me." Kyo ablushed as he turn to the other side, opposite of Tohru.   
  
"I...I am sorry Kyo-Kun! I will stop!" immediately Tohru tried to stop the sobbing and already started to wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"What happen?" Kyo asked as he felt like he justs take a hot spring, in fact, a REALLY hot one.   
  
"Oh, I found you lying on the roof with this high temper of 39 degrees." Tohru reply. "So I told Shigure-San to carry you down here." As she thought she forgot something. She added. "And Shigure-San went to get you some medicines right now, Hatori-San is sort of busy this moment, so he will come later."   
  
Kyo only made a simple "Oh" sound and they are back to silence.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He couldn't stand it any more. He misses her, a lot...a lot...a lot...  
  
Sitting helplessly in the middle of his room after a set of crazy pushing, kicking, hitting and yelling (victims: the vases on the drawer - a piece of BROKEN porcelain, his bed - umm...furless? stuff that broke easily - stuff that had ALREADY broke and the neighbors - deaf), he found nothing can help him erased the pain...NOTHING.   
  
Tears had stop dropping after many times of crying. He down cry, in fact, he is running out of tears to cry. His heart is in more pain than he know. He been telling himself that a kiss isn't such a big deal, it is just a kiss, that doesn't mean that she already belong to that baka neko. He keep on telling himself that, but nothing work. The cut is too deep, it wouldn't stop bleeding, he wished he have die.   
  
He wished that he would have the courage to tell Akito that he loves her, that he cares for her, that he wants her. He wants to tell her that too, the her that HASN'T belong to the neko yet.   
  
Being with Akito sure is hard, he summon him every mornings, every noon, EVERY NIGHTS, but suffered the love for her, the desire for her, it is way harder than anything he had experienced before.   
  
He should have pulled himself out of it before it is too late, before he TRULY fall for her, fall in love with her...now...it is too late...WAY too late...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is he ok?" the man with a bag of drugs asked.   
  
"No…just hurt himself again this morning." the other man, who hand him the medicine, continued. "I can fix his outside, but not the inside."  
  
"Do you know why Akito wanted him to stay?" the novelist sighed, and keeps on the conversation.  
  
"No, but all I know is that this is best for him." the doctor turned back and walking back towards his house, suddenly he stopped and whispered. "Or at least...maybe it is the best...for now."   
  
"Huh?" the "dog" is about to walk away, but he turn back with puzzled in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing...just tell Tohru to give this to Kyo three times a day." the "dragon" finished what he have to says, and vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The silence keeps on growing, none of those two say a word.   
  
At last, the young man spoke. "Umm...do you know what happen to that damn rat?"   
  
"Huh? Oh! Umm..." Tohru brought back to her sense, as she was worrying about Yuki and Kyo for the whole time. "I...I...heard that he was going to stay with Akito for a while." Managed to calm herself from crying, Tohru said those words.   
  
"I see..."  
  
Completely silent again.   
  
"Umm...I wanted to tell you something." Kyo said, already blushed slightly.   
  
"Yes?" Tohru asked concernedly.   
  
"I...well...I shouldn't have done that and you could hate me for it..." Kyo tried real hard to finish his sentence with that pain in his throat. "But I am real sorry for ki...ki...KISS YOU!"   
  
He is relief that he said sorry to her without shouting at her, but his tone JUST sound like he is blaming everything on her.   
  
"It.it...ok...SORRY!" Tohru freak out by his sudden apology, answered back incoherently.   
  
Kyo looked at her with million of question marks on his face, she realized that her sentence doesn't made sense either, so she fix it a little. "What I mean is that...it is ok...I am fine..."  
  
She looked away, but a hand grabbed her shoulders and she now is half-lying on Kyo, not enough to make him transform. She was going to pushed herself up when she realized that something froze her. His eyes, she is drowned into those eyes. She can't pull herself out of them anymore, so she moved closer...and closer...and closer...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Writer's Note: When I finish writing this chapter it is already 2:14 AM! Well I always started my chapter at 12:00 so can't blame me =P! Anyway I got a great title and poem for this chapter when I was writing the poem, but I realized that this one suited more better (on Yuki), so I stick with this one and put that other one on for Chapter 6! I also got a great idea for my next fan fiction about Yuki and Tohru! It is so great that I luv it (don't get depressed Kyo fans! I am also writing one for Kyo and Tohru too!). Anyway I tried my best to write over 1000 words on this chapter. Going back and forth made me tired! I am real sleepy right now...must...stay...awake...ANYWAY! I found out a real great thing about being a Chinese...is that you got mangas that aren't published in English yet! I found volumes 12 & 13 of Fruit Basket! (I know the Japanese already published ok? And I am not prejudiced...just happy...) I got 15 reviews total now and I am soo happy! (You don't know I was waiting for reviews the whole daylong! Well I use 5 hours went to shopping but...THAT IS NOT THE MAIN POINT! By the way, tell me if you think that Yuki is too...weak...in my writing...do you think that IS like him? Or I made him too weakling? 


	6. Chapter6: The Loneliness beneath Love

"First Love"  
  
Chapter6: The Loneliness beneath Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Love can be candy, when you just look at the surface of it."  
  
"Love can be poison, when you found what was laying beneath of it..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they were getting closer and closer, their lips almost touch, but Tohru managed to pull herself together and pushed away.  
  
"Sor...Sorry Kyo-Kun...I...I can't do this...I just can't..." Tears burst out as Tohru tried to talk without much of the sobbing and crying, she is in perplexity alright.  
  
Kyo looked at her with confusion. He thought that she likes him since she didn't refused the really last time they kiss. What happen? Did she change her feeling? Did she found out that she like the damn rat more? The thought of Tohru chooses Yuki over him made him angrier. He can't stand the damn rat wins everything over him, martial arts, respects, even the one and only person that he love the most had stolen by him...by Yuki.   
  
He hated this. He wanted her to belong to him, he wanted her to belong to him...RIGHT NOW!  
  
As Tohru tried to stand up, he used the power of his arm to push her down again.   
  
Tohru looked at him with her two brownish eyes wide-opened. She can't believe what Kyo just did.   
  
"Kyo-Kun?" She tried to straggle out of his grasp, but to no respond. She fell and with the strength of Kyo again, she is being force to touch her lip with his. She felt a hand touching the inside of her pajama. NOW, she is totally in shocked. (This sentence sounds confuse don't you think?)   
  
Tohru wished that she could just get away from him and run, run to anywhere, as long as it is safe. She can't believe that even though he is sick, but he is way stronger than she is. She can't get out of it, so she cried, again.   
  
"KNOCK IT OFF KYO!" Shigure yelled at Kyo as he walked into the door and heard the cried.   
  
As soon as she is out of his fist, she run as fast as she could out to the hall, with a strand of tears follow behind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Shigure screamed. He can't believe what he just saw. "YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER YOU KNOW!"   
  
As he kept on yelling and yelling, Kyo's eyes suddenly turned red.  
  
"What...what have I done...I...I just made her hates me more...what have I done?!" Kyo mumbled to himself, water formed in his eyes.   
  
Shigure, who is now DONE with the screaming and yelling, decided to calm down and talking to Kyo.   
  
"You should have know that in the first place," He sighed. "You can't made her do something that she doesn't want to."  
  
"I...I was angry...I thought I might lost her to him...I don't want to...I don't want to experience the feeling of lost someone important, like I did with my mother. I want her to belong to me…forever." Tears dropped as he cried soundlessly.  
  
"You know...kiss is only a way for people to show their love to each other, not force...Love." Shigure said calmly. Then stand up. Before he walked out from his room, he said one last thing. "Apologize to her when she come back, that is the lease you can do."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Come closer my little Yuki." the faint voice whispered to the figure that stands by the door. "There is nothing to be fear of, come closer."   
  
Yuki walked slowly towards Akito, he felt that each steps he takes is heavier than the first one as he walk closer and closer to him.   
  
"Oh my little Yuki. Tell me what are you thinking about." Akito brushed Yuki's face gently down to his neck with his two figures. He stopped suddenly, and slapped Yuki on the face, hard. The sudden reaction of Akito makes Yuki fall back a little. He beared the pain, and walked back slowly next to him, and took the same position he did earlier.   
  
"Oh my my, little Yuki. Looks like you are still thinking about that little monster huh?" Akito stated teasingly.   
  
Yuki didn't answer or said anything. As Akito petting his face softly, both of them are being eaten by the eternal darkness...(I always thought that Akito is gay…and now…IN YOUR FACE AKITO FANS! HE IS GAY…I mean…I think he is gay…apologize! =P)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
She ran through the wood, through the forest, through the shadow, and finally, she is here, their secret base.   
  
She was just running for the whole time, she doesn't even know where she is going, and where SHOULD she go. When she decided to follow her heart, she ran to here.   
  
Looking at the beautiful garden reminds her of the silver hair boy. She misses him…. She doesn't want to loose him, she wanted him to stay with her as a part of her life. She...how she wishes that everyone would just suddenly pop out and say "April Fool!", how she wishes that this is just all a joke. How she wishes...  
  
How she wishes he would come back...  
  
As her tears dropped on the flower petals of their garden, everything blurs out. She decided to stay a little longer before she is going to go back.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Are you ok?" Hatori asked as Yuki walked out from Akito's room.  
  
Close the door behind him, Yuki nodded.  
  
"Don't you wanted to go back to Shigure's house? There is someone waiting for you." Hatori stare at his emotionless cousin.   
  
"No, I whether stay here, I can think faster...and better." Yuki is about to walk away but Hatori padded on his shoulder.   
  
"This doesn't seems to be like you. You are much stronger than this." Hatori stated.  
  
"That me...lost himself in the fog, in the puzzle, in love." Pushed Hatori's hand off his shoulder, Yuki walked back to his own room silently, thoughtlessly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He walked vexedly around the middle of the living room, where the table is. As he spotted a female figure walking slowly towards the house, he called out her name loudly.  
  
The female figure looked up, now she is only a few steps away from him, she smiled.   
  
"Where have you been Tohru? I was worrying sick about you!" Shigure yelled happily and dance.   
  
She doesn't know what to tell him...but she had too.  
  
"I..." Tohru stammered as Shigure stopped his silly dance. "I...I want to go talk to Akito...alone"   
  
His smile dropped...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Writer's Note: I kinda like this chapter...don't asked me why but I just does...anyway I am soo happy because this faction is actually in one of my reader's Favorite Story and Three readers' Author Alert (it is a good thing!). Anyway is this chapter kinda short to you? I think it is...well about the force kissing thing? Well...I have to do that in order to show how Tohru misses Yuki! But this story is NOT Yukiru or Kyiru...in fact...I don't have a pair for this fiction yet...review me to tell me what you think I should write for the ending. ^_~ My editor finally reply back today and yay!!! S/He said yes! So you might see my story change...TO A BETTER TOMORROW! ...Yeah...I wish REALLY wish that you guys would like to review...'cause reviews are what keep me on writing and writing and writing...(of course my computer keep me doing that too but...yeah!) Wish you guys like this chapter! 


	7. Chapter7: Fallen Apart

"First Love"  
  
Chapter7: Fallen Apart  
  
I am so far away from you,  
  
So far, so far.  
  
I want to hold you, touch you, kiss you.  
  
But this is just part of a dream,  
  
Part of my dream.  
  
"Are you sure about this Tohru?" Shigure asked as they arrived before the Main House.  
  
Tohru nodded, Shigure sighed. "Okay then...I will wait for you in Hatori's house."  
  
Tohru got out of the car, and took a deep breath before she rang the door bell. This time it was Hatori who answered the door.  
  
"You're here..." Hatori said, with worry and sadness in his tone. "Come on in."  
  
Ignore Shigure behind, he led Tohru through the pathway and roads. Finally, they stopped in front of a building surrounded by gardens and birds.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Hatori made sure again.  
  
Tohru gave a smile for the answer. Hatori nodded, then walked away slowly. Before Tohru could open the door, he suddenly called out her name.  
  
Surprised, Tohru looked back.  
  
Hatori didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to put his feelings into words (not that Hatori liked her or something...like you know...Kana?). "Just...Just be careful." He sighed and walked back to his house slowly.  
  
She walked inside the room...his room.  
  
She almost thought she was being eaten by darkness when she closed the door. Everything was dark, the bed, the desk, him too. She couldn't even figure out where she was.  
  
Both of them where silent until Tohru finally saw through the darkness.  
  
"Come here." the voice of his called out, even though it sounded friendly...or he TRIED to made it sound friendly, it still scared Tohru a bit. She built up all her courage and walked closer as he asked.  
  
"So Tohru...what is it that you want to talk to me about?" He started to smile, a creepy smile that chilled Tohru even more.  
  
"I...I was wondering...Akito-Sa-" Before she could finish, he heavily pounded on the bed.  
  
"YOU DON'T DEAR TO CALLED ME BY MY NAME YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Akito cried out loud (and who said he is weak?).  
  
This REALLY freaked out Tohru, she backed off a little, with tears ALMOST rushing out her eyes.  
  
"I'm...Sorry...I wouldn't do that anymore more." Tohru tried to sound not too scare, but her voice gave her up.  
  
"It is ok, did I scare you?" He smiled again. And pulled Tohru a little closer by hand (...a second ago he is real mad isn't he?). "Come here. I am sorry if I scare you."  
  
How she wish she could just get out of here right now, she didn't like this place, not this room, not the dark, not him either, maybe dislike isn't the word, maybe FEAR is...  
  
"I...I am here...becau...because I was wondering...if you...you would release...release Yuki." Tohru stammered.  
  
Akito, who seemed to expect she was going to say that, replied with a smile. "But Tohru-San, I didn't make him stay, he WANTED to stay."  
  
Tohru looked up with this confused looked in her two eyes. Yuki is not being FORCED to stay? Then why does he want him to stay in here? Lots of questions poped in her mind, she couldn't think.  
  
Akito continued his smile. "He is hurt that is why. He is hurt by you." The smile grew evil as he went on. "He doesn't want to see you anymore that is why, in fact, he hates you, he wanted you to disappear."  
  
Two streaks of tears ran down from Tohru's eyes. "This...This can't be..." she whispered. "This can't be happening." All Tohru could hear were the three words. "He, hates, you", she was in shock, in confusion, in pain...  
  
Yuki hates her? She never knew that...so she WAS being a burden all the time. She should have moved when things weren't going that bad yet...she SHOULD have.  
  
"I...I guess it is time for me to go now." She stood up, and ran out of Akito's room with her face getting wet by all her tears.  
  
He thought he saw her, running from Akito's room bursting with tears.  
  
For a second, he thought he had gone insane or something, but that WAS her. That is the person he had been missing, the person he been had liking, the person who caused his heart bleeding.  
  
He decided not to go up to her, even though he thought that he should comfort her since she seemed to be in tears.  
  
Oh yeah, she was in tears.  
  
Before he could remember anything else, he felt two waterdrops fall on the edge of his cheek.  
  
He cried. The joy of seeing her again sent his heart active again. For the past few days he thought that he was a robot all along.  
  
He wanted to go look for her, his heart WANTED to, but he couldn't. Not in the Main House, not in front of Akito (get a grip Yuki!=P), not until he found out who owned her heart.  
  
"Do you think Tohru would be alright?" Shigure asked worryingly.  
  
All the other Zodiac animals beside Kyo, Kagura (take care of Kyo, which I am not so sure about that...), Yuki and Ayame (yeah try to make up with his little brother) were here.  
  
"Sissy is going to be ok, she promised me that she will!" Kisa, who was just as worried about Tohru as Shigure, cried in Hiro's arm.  
  
"I thought you sent someone to check on Tohru, Ritsu." Hatori asked icily.  
  
"Ye...yes I did...I...I asked Haru." The monkey stammered.  
  
Everyone was in slient...  
  
"WHAT! WHO DID YOU ASKED AGAIN?" Shigure screamed and stared at Ritsu.  
  
"I AM SOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET YOU GUYS MAD! I AM SOO SORRY!"  
  
Ritsu started running around the house and bowing to everyone.  
  
"No, it is not your fault..it is just that...probably Tohru would even come back BEFORE Haru does." Hatori tried to calm Ritsu down.  
  
"Now now, we just need to worry about one more person that is all." Shigure joked and look around. "Where is Momiji?"  
  
"It IS weekend, he went to swim." Hatori answered. "He insisted to stay here and wait for Tohru, but I made him go. The last thing we wanted was for evernone being stuck in MY house and cried."  
  
Ignoring the complain, Kisa looked outside the window and there she screamed.  
  
"IT IS SISSY! SISSY!" Kisa run out as fast as she could with Hiro and everyone else (beside Hatori) follow behind her.  
  
"SISSY!!" Kisa called out as she approached the figure and before her, was Tohru.  
  
"Sissy!!!! Are you ok? Are you ok?" Kisa went up to her and gave her a big hug, which caused Hiro to became jealous.  
  
"I am fine Kisa, I am fine..." Tohru managed a smile before she fell down on her knees...all she could hear is Kisa's voice calling out for her name...  
  
Author's Note: Is this chapter short? It is kinda short huh? Well anyway what happen to Tohru? I am not going to tell you (like duh). Found out it yourself in Chapter8. I decided to let my editor fix the stuff first before I posted it up. Yep thats rite. This is why I didn't post anything up for sooo long....yeppy! I know you guys miss me! =P I do too! Back to the story...this chapter probably is kinda short since it is only talking about the trip to the Main House...but hey! I still wish you would like it...I know u guys might wonder why haven't Tohru gone back to school yet? Well...I don't know either...but i know that i can't let her do that...yep...that might be the reason... 


	8. Chapter8: Lost Sunshine

"First Love"  
  
Chapter 8: Lost Sunshine  
  
He makes me happy,  
  
He makes me down.  
  
She led me to heaven,  
  
She led me to hell.  
  
"Tohru?" That was the first thing she heard when she woke up from the faintness.  
  
"Shigure?" Tohru asked trying to sit up but Shigure pushed her down.  
  
"Hatori still has to check over you to see if you are ok. (Nothing nasty my friends!) You just fainted in Hatori's house, everyone paniced." Shigure describing what happened. "Hatori calmed everyone down and sent them back home, he promised that he will give them a call as soon as he found out the cause of your faint."  
  
"Where am I?" Tohru asked as she intangibly staring at Shigure, and suddenly, she pulled herself a back a little bit. "Shigure-San?"  
  
"Feew and here I thought you forgot who I am." Shigure set out a relief. "You were here to talk to Akito about Yuki remember?"  
  
Tohru's brain suddenly went blank...she tried to look for the word "Yuki" and "Akito", she searched over and over in her brain, but couldn't find any images...nothing. She doesn't have a clue of who they are.  
  
"Umm...who exactly are Yuki and Akito?" Tohru asked unsurly as she saw Shigure look at her with his jaw dropping. "Umm...Yuki Sohma? Akito the head of Sohma? You don't remember them?"  
  
As he saw Tohru shake her head slowly. Questions suddenly bursted out.  
  
"Okay okay...do you know who Kisa is?" She nodded.  
  
"Umm...Momiji and Hatori?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Haru?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Ritsu? Ayame? Kagura? Me? Hiro?"  
  
She nodded yet again.  
  
"Your two best friends Uotani and Hana?"  
  
Nod.  
  
Down to the last person. "Kyo?" she shook her head.  
  
"Oh dear..." As Hatori stepped in, Shigure mumbled out. "Hatori...what happen?"  
  
"We needed to talk." Hatori just said plainly, and draged Shigure out after he smiled to the little girl who stared at them.  
  
"Temporary memory lost." Hatori told Shigure. "It is just temporary, she will remember them pretty soon."  
  
"Why is it just Kyo, Yuki and Akito?" Shigure still didn't get it. "She remembers the rest of us..."  
  
"Maybe because THEY are the one that caused her to faint and maybe something happened that makes her want to forget about them." Hatori concluded.  
  
"Well as long as it is temporary then it would be fine." Shigure said reliefed, BEFORE he heard what Hatori told him.  
  
"Well actually...it COULD be temporary...or it COULD be not..." Hatori told him with his most serious look (even though he ALWAYS looks serious).  
  
Shigure looked up.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this but...basically, if she decided to turn away from the pain, we can't help it." Hatori sighed. "Beside, there is another thing to worry about..." As Shigure looked at him. He sighed again. "Well...Tohru...phyically lost her emotions...in other word, you might be unable to see her smiles again..."  
  
She stared at the air plainly...what just happen? All she could remember is that she stopped by here with Shigure-San, even though she doesn't remember the reason...but she knew that it was something important, then the next minute she was sleeping on the coach with Shigure looked at  
  
her like she is some kind of freak.  
  
She really didn't remember who were these Yuki, Akito and Kyo guys. All she knew was that when she repeated the name over in her head, nothing shows up, nothing. All she could see is white, pure white.  
  
She wouldn't be surprised if they told her that she lost her memory, maybe even her feeling. Well...her memory...all she remembered were little parts, like she remember about Uo and Hana were talking to her, then she remember Shigure said her dinner was nice. Something was missing in between.  
  
Then her feelings, well...exactly...she doesn't know what to say...she can't feel anything...not a little sadness or happiness...she just feel...plain...plain like a white paper.  
  
Her memory AND her feeling...describe it in a easier way, it was like a puzzle right now. She had to find the missing pieces before she was complete.  
  
When he heard that he have to move out of Shigure's house for a little while, he was in shock. Why? Is it because she is still mad at him? He could apologize...he didn't want to leave, espeically...leave and go back to the Sohmas' house.  
  
After a set of punching, kicking, yelling, and crying (Punching kicking -Kagura, Yelling-Kyo, Crying-Kagure after punching Kyo). He sit down and cool himself off. If that is what she want, he will do that, but before he could respond, another news just broke in: Tohru forgot him.  
  
Well all Kyo could hear were those words and THAT is about to crush him to death. Forgot him?! Did Hatori do that? Did Akito order that? He knew that she shouldn't go talk to Akito alone! His face started to change, to a more angerier position that even Kagura is fear of.  
  
"Kyo honey! Calm down!" Kagura decided to putted her jealousy on aside first. The last thing she wanted to do is to get Kyo hurt (-- who believe that?). "She only forgot you guys TEMPORARY. Come on, she forgot about Yuki and Akito too!"  
  
NOW that is more a shocking AND mocking news. She forgot him and the damn rat and that control freak Akito? How can that be? She compare them together! That is insane! How can she compare them together?! Grrr NOW he is real mad. He decided to run to somewhere where he could calm himself down a little, and so he did...  
  
The decision of not to follow her is wrong.  
  
The decision of moving in with Akito is wrong.  
  
The decision to be jealous is wrong.  
  
The decision to let her enter his heart...is...wrong...  
  
He was in shock after hearing the big news from Hatori. He felt pain, mixture with sadness, sorrow, torture.  
  
He should have listen to his heart in the first place. He know he should have...then things might be better than that, she might still be in control of her sunny smile, she might still remember who he is and all the time that they spent together.  
  
Now everything...EVERYTHING is ruined because of him. Why can't he just take a grip and tell her how he feel...before he can? Now everything is too late, WAY too late.  
  
Now his whole body is in pain, worst, in hell. His heart started to hurt again. After all the events that happen, he grew tired, really tired...why does he have to face all this problems anyway? Why can't he just turn away from it?  
  
Why can't he be...dead?  
  
Why?  
  
Staring plainly to the sky, it reminded him all the sweet memory of him and Tohru. How she first saw him on the roof, how she tell him that he is her favorite Zodiac animal, how she looked into his eyes and tell him how great he is.  
  
How she run away with fear when he force her to kiss him...  
  
He sighed. He didn't mean to do that, but the thought of losing her drove him insane. Now it was too late for him to turn back in time. Probably if he didn't do that, she will still remember him and tell him how she felt, how she is confused, and that he could apologize to her for what he did.  
  
He cared about her dearly, now if Hatori decided that it is the best for him to leave the residence, he will.  
  
For her.  
  
For her, he will do anything.  
  
A warm breeze brushed him, it took away some of the salty water left on his cheek. He went deep in his thought.  
  
He bet that the nezumi is also...really depressed at this moment. He knew for a fact that he had the same feeling towards her as he does. Since now that she forgot BOTH of them, this will again, makes things fair for them...makes the BATTLE equal for them...a battle between the cat and  
  
the mouse, prize? Ownership of Tohru Honda's heart...  
  
Author's Note: Zup everybody!? Luv this chapter?!? I surly enjoy it!!! Heh heh he...I know that it is pretty sad that the fact Tohru lost her smile, but hey! C'mon! Sad things have to happen in order to creat happy things. Well...next thing, This chapter might be kinda short 'cause...well...writer block...heh heh heh sweats dropped Don't throw ur chair at me now, it will only do damage to ur computer...calm down...okay back to the story. I think that Yuki might get a heart attack if he keeps on u know...hurt his heart and also! This story is not Yukiru...sry to disappoint! But...don't be so happy Kyo fans! This story is also NOT kiru. I actually doesn't have a pair yet...but either way...i want she to go with someone she luv. 


	9. Chapter 9: Lost Memory

First Love   
  
Chapter 9: Lost Memory  
  
I lost my direction,   
  
I lost my desire.  
  
I lost the willingness,  
  
to laugh and smile.  
  
Because...I lost you...  
  
"Where are we going Shigure-San?" Tohru asked while looking around to see if any of this could remind her about her memory.   
  
"We are going home! Aren't you happy?" Shigure screamed excitedly next to Tohru, causing the driver to turn around with an irritated look.  
  
"Shigure...you might want to be quiet now...before you regret it."   
  
"Ok Haa-San, zip zip for me." Shigure gave an apologetic look before speeding his mouth 5 miles a minute.   
  
"You should see the house Tohru-kun! It is the best house you could wish for! And oh my god you should see the Master Bed Room. It can sleep with two people in it, wanna try?"   
  
Before Tohru could even react, someone already putted a period on it.   
  
"Hello? Is this XXX (it stands for something something something only okay?) newspaper? I have a few secrets of Sohma Shigure, are you interested?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Shigure grabbed the phone and threw it out the window.   
  
"What did you do that for?" Shigure asked desperately and cried (...no comments). "I am screwed!!!"   
  
"I warned you already, it is not my fault that you're deaf." Hatori answered as he turned to the right.   
  
"Hatori-San? Are you going to stay with us in Shigure-San's house?" Tohru asked wanly.   
  
"I can't, I still have Akito to take care of." the dragon continued before the dog start to cheer.   
  
"BUT, I called your friends Hana and Uo to move in with you, so don't you need to worry about Shigure."  
  
Recalling what happened the last time Tohru's friends were here, Shigure seemed a little disappointed and freaked out.   
  
"What!!!! Wha...what if they see me transform!!! I personally think it is not a good idea for them to come." said Shigure as his hope rose.  
  
"If they find out anything at all, you can stop thinking about getting a kid." the hope in Shigure's mind proof into a smoke, disappeared.   
  
"And here I thought I could spend the days with Tohru!!! Not fair!!" Shigure sobbed.   
  
"I already asked Momiji to turn in your absent slip(whatever they call it), so just stay in this week to get better, I will come over to check on you everyday." said Hatori successfully ignoring Shigure and informing Tohru.   
  
"Ha....Hai!" Tohru hurrily bowed to the doctor.   
  
"Well I better be going, see you soon." Hatori dropped Tohru and Shigure infront of the front gate and left.   
  
...  
  
Yuki stared at the mess he made after hearing the news. He formed a smile, a sad, sad smile. Somehow he turned just like Akito, destorying things when got mad, how similar could he be?   
  
He couldn't remember the reason for him to weaken just like that. He couldn't understand the fact of why he didn't transform into a mouse yet, maybe because I am not weak enough...  
  
...  
  
Blood...everywhere...how else could he be weaker than he was now? To just turn into a mouse and escape this cruel cruel world. The scattered gazes stopped at the sharp object on the corner of the floor.   
  
...Maybe...  
  
...that can stop the pain...  
  
"So Tohru, you still remember how to cook right?" Shigure asked worrily, he could forgive Tohru for forgetting her memory, but if she forgot her cooking skill, he was going to be shocked.  
  
Seeing Tohru nod made Shigure give out a sigh of relief. "Ok then, I will be in my room finish my story (and who is gonna believe him?), call me when dinner is finished okay?" Shigure smiled and walked away, leaving Tohru standing in the middle of the house, gawking.   
  
Maybe she should start cooking now, or at least do something.   
  
Walking around, she couldn't believe that she only recognized half of the house, her legs stopped at the two rooms next to her, she walked slowly up to one of the rooms, and quietly, opened the door.   
  
It was a very clean room.   
  
The bed is just next to the window, and on top of the bed, stayed a few vegetable books and a pencil.   
  
Flipping through the pages of the book, Tohru found a bookmark fell off from a page.   
  
"132324 22161923?" Tohru looking at the long numbers with a puzzled...well...mind,(I can't say puzzle look...she can't possibiliy make a smile...REMEMBER?) what could that stand for?   
  
When she drowned in her own mind, someone knocked on the door.   
  
"Uo and Hana are here!" Tohru put down the bookmark and forgot about it that rest of the day.   
  
Forget the hidden meaning of these numbers...  
  
Forget everything...  
  
Thanks for your help Uo, Hana!" Tohru bowed politely and smiled...a smile that was hiddened.   
  
Uo sighed after seeing Tohru's phycial sickness. "So what they say are true, huh?"   
  
Tohru looked at Uo confused, but nothing on her face showed any of that.(just remember, you can't see any emotion on her face ok?) Seeing Shigure put his figure on his lip, Tohru became even MORE confused.   
  
ring ring   
  
"I will go get the phone!" Tohru said as she run for the phone, she couldn't stand sitting there with everyone looking at her like she was a freak or something.   
  
"Sohma Shigure's house, who is this?" Tohru asked.   
  
"Umm...Tohru? It's me..."   
  
...  
  
Author's Note: Grrr...finally!!!! Chapter 9!!!! Can u believe it?! It is like a month or two already!!! Took me forever this chapter...lets just say that i got a writer's block...heh heh he...u got me there...WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! I dunno how to continue my story....well...yah...dis chapter ain't that goodie good but...sure it is ok. 'neway...back to the main point....the message on Yuk's bookmark (yes it is Yuki's room and Yuki's bookmark, so what she didn't went to Kyo's room...now Kyo fan quiet!) heh heh heh can u figure it out? It is actually easy...I am not gonna tell 'neone what is it means until the really last chapter...which would be next year!!!! If I don't updated often....heh heh...'neway...the secret phone call...and have u guys ever wonder y doesn't Tohru go to skool in my story? Well...I don't know...I forgot about those scenes...so like yah...I just skept them...now that Tohru is gonna absent like hella days...heh heh he...o and don't worry...Yuki...well...he is NOT gonna die k? Just...don't worry!!!! 


End file.
